Hold My Hand
by Kinky Rain
Summary: Tidak apa-apa. Karena untuk seterusnya, akulah yang akan menggenggam erat tanganmu./sebuah fic abal yg tercipta setelah membaca Naruto chapter 698/RnR?


sebuah fic abal yang tercipta setelah membaca Naruto chapter 698.

sayang kalo di biarkan bersarang di otak, jadi aku buat fic aja :)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Hold My Hand**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sebuah tangan mungil menggenggam erat telapak tangan kananku kemudian perlahan menariknya. Aku bersyukur setidaknya aku masih memiliki sebelah tangan yang bisa ia genggam setelah pertarungan sengitku dengan si bodoh Naruto yang membuatku kehilangan tangan kiriku.<p>

Dia berbalik kemudian menatapku. Sosoknya yang kini berjalan mundur tersenyum sambil tetap menarik tangan kananku. Membawaku ke sebuah padang luas dengan bunga-bunga berbagai macam warna yang tengah bermekaran. Aku baru sadar kalau musim semi telah tiba.

Sudah hampir setahun lamanya setelah perang ninja keempat. Aku kembali berada di sini, di desa Konoha. Desa dimana aku dilahirkan. Desa dimana aku merasakan arti sebuah keluarga. Desa dimana aku kehilangan segalanya. Desa dimana aku meninggalkan segalanya. Desa dimana aku meninggalkannya.

Aku ingat saat aku akan pergi meninggalkan desa dulu. Dengan membuang jauh-jauh perasaanku, serta sekuat tenaga menahan diriku untuk tak memeluknya, aku pergi meninggalkannya setelah membuatnya pingsan.

Pun ketika kami kembali bertemu di markas Orochimaru setelah tiga tahun lamanya. Aku memilih menghampiri Naruto alih-alih memeluknya dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Karena aku merasakan hatiku melemah oleh rasa rindu setelah tanpa sadar menyebut namanya.

Dan aku pun harus kembali membenci diriku sendiri setelahnya karena berusaha membunuhnya. Demi Kami-_sama_ aku sangat mencintainya. Tidak ada hal lain yang membuatku lebih terluka selain mencoba untuk membunuhnya karena dia bilang dia ingin ikut denganku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya ikut menanggung dosa sepertiku.

Hingga pada akhirnya aku kembali ke Konoha. Dia masih tetap mencintaiku. Menerimaku apa adanya seolah tidak pernah ada tragedi apapun di antara kami.

Aku sungguh tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepala merah mudanya itu. Berkali-kali aku menyakitinya, mencoba membunuhnya. Dan dia bahkan masih tetap bisa mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku?

Apa yang dia lihat dariku? Aku selalu membuatnya menangis. Tak jarang aku menyakiti hatinya dengan kata-kata pedasku. Aku yang sudah terlampau jauh tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Bahkan sekarang aku adalah seorang cacat yang hanya memiliki sebelah tangan. Dan dia masih tetap menggenggam tanganku sambil tersenyum?

Dia bilang dia mencintaiku, hal sesakit apapun tidak akan membuatnya terluka. Justru akan memberinya kekuatan untuk lebih dan lebih mencintaiku. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Bagaimana sebuah perasaan absurd seperti cinta bisa memberikan kekuatan?

"Kau tidak harus mengerti Sasuke-kun. Kau hanya harus percaya." jawabnya suatu ketika saat aku mengutarakan pikiranku.

Percaya?

Pada apa?

Cinta?

"Percaya bahwa aku akan selalu mencintai Sasuke-_kun_." dia menatapku. "Karena kalau kau tanya alasannya, aku pun tak mengerti, ehehehe..." kemudian dia tertawa.

Kutatap kembali sosok yang kini berjalan memunggungiku. Masih menggandeng erat tanganku, dia membawaku ke tengah padang bunga. Dimana di sana sudah ada sosok manusia berambut kuning yang sedang tidur terlentang dengan seseorang berambut perak yang tengah berdiri.

Naruto dan Kakashi-_sensei_. Ah, ada seorang lagi yang sedang duduk dengan memangku sebuah buku—yang aku tahu dari Sakura bernama Sai.

Sosok merah muda yang menggandengku ini terus membawaku mendekat pada tiga orang di sana. Sambil melambaikan tangannya yang bebas, dia memanggil ketiga orang itu. Naruto bangun dari tidurnya kemudian ikut melambaikan tangan kirinya. Sementara Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Sai hanya tersenyum.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan memandang gadis merah muda di hadapanku.

"Sakura." panggilku. Masih menggenggam tanganku Sakura berbalik.

"Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Menikahlah denganku." utarku manatap lekat emerald-nya.

Aku memandang sosoknya yang berdiri mematung dengan tatapan kaget bercampur tak percaya. Kulirik tiga sosok yang juga menatapku kaget. Sepertinya mereka juga tak percaya dengan yang baru saja kuucapkan.

Detik berikutnya aku merasakan tubuhku berat dengan sesuatu yang melingkar erat di leherku. Aku balas melingkarkan lengan kananku pada tubuh mungil itu. kupejamkan mataku dan kuhirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tersungging di bibirku.

Tidak apa-apa. Karena untuk seterusnya, akulah yang akan menggenggam erat tanganmu.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

.


End file.
